


Никто не умирает бесследно

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Бутч опять восстал из мёртвых и размышляет о Пингвине. AU к пятому сезону.





	Никто не умирает бесследно

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается Бутч Гилзин/Табита Галаван и влюблённость Пинвгина в Загадочника. 
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Когда Бутч открыл глаза и упёрся взглядом в умиротворённо спящее лицо Эдварда Нигмы, то подумал, что попал в ад. Но знакомый потолок и опасные приборы повсюду намекнули, что он находится в месте, которое куда хуже.  
  
И почему же он здесь?  
  
Воспоминание очередных последних минут жизни заставило Бутча попытаться сжать пальцы в кулак. Но они не слушались. Он был слишком слаб. Бутч не подумал бы, что когда-нибудь пожалеет о потере зомби-силы, тем более так быстро, но как же хотелось вскочить, разорвать пополам эту глисту, в которую Пингвин влюблён, и, насладившись рыданиями и беспомощными угрозами, прикончить и самого Пингвина.  
  
Ох, как хотелось поступить с ним так же, как он поступил с Табитой. Око за око — любимый принцип Пингвина, вот пусть и насладится им сполна. И пусть засунет оправдания, которые обязательно выльются Бутчу в уши, себе в задницу.  
  
А ведь Бутч на испытал искреннюю благодарность. Даже подумал, что Пингвин наконец научился ценить друзей. Какая наивность.  
  
— Очнулся? — послышался вкрадчивый голос.  
  
Бутч зажмурился и, если бы мог, печально вздохнул бы. Интересно, рассчитывал ли Пингвин, что Стрейндж не упустит возможности его воскресить? Может быть. Но только чтобы снова заговорить зубы и использовать. Сейчас, когда Бутч едва мог пошевелить пальцем и лицезрел тощую глисту справа от себя, утешало только одно: когда глиста очухается, то он заставит зубы Пингвина стереться в пыль от скрежета. Заставит снова и снова почувствовать себя обманутым и преданным.  
  
Бутч почувствовал холодные пальцы Стрейнджа на лбу и приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Ты такой беспомощный, — покачал головой он. — Но у меня кое-что для тебя есть. Один укол — и ты останешься Бутчем с силой Гранди.  
  
— Если? — прохрипел Бутч. После смерти всегда ужасно хотелось пить.  
  
— Если ты поможешь мне избавиться от Пингвина, конечно.  
  
Улыбаться было сложно и больно.  
  
— Я был уверен, что ты согласишься.  
  
Стрейндж ухмыльнулся и вогнал в вену лекарство, а затем подал Бутчу бутылку воды, заботливо придерживая её снизу. Даже одеяло поправил, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.  
  
Бутч остался приходить в себя. Сила восстанавливалась ощутимо быстро. Но он всё ещё чувствовал себя отвратительно одиноким. Не один убьёт, так другой понаставит экспериментов. Только Таби была для него светом в окошке, светом в этой воняющей дыре под названием «Готэм». Если Пингвин хоть пальцем её тронул…  
  
Бутч повернулся и окинул глисту взглядом. Хотелось задушить его прямо сейчас, накрыть подушкой, выдернуть капельницу и вставить в то место, где всегда темно, и ещё попрыгать сверху, чтобы наверняка. Но Бутч подозревал, что это не понравится не только Пингвину, но и Стрейнджу. Если глиста здесь, значит, случилось что-то серьёзное. А за порчу серьёзной работы не получить бы от нового сообщника яду.  
  
Пусть лучше Пингвин порадуется его возвращению, прежде чем снова потерять.  
  
Бутч выдохнул и вернулся к мыслям о Табите. Как только он окрепнет, нужно потребовать у Стрейджа встречи с ней. Уж вместе с ней они живьём сдерут с Пингвина шкуру и сделают из неё красивую сумочку.  
  
Бутч вцепился в кровать и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как прогнулась металлическая часть.  
  
Ну держись, отморозок. В этот раз тебе не выжить. И никто не станет тебя спасать.


End file.
